


The Stolen Century

by notcrindy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 fics for 100 cycles thru the eyes of Taako from TV, Gen, Multi, Thanks, this is for fanfic100 which i am not officially signed up for in any way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrindy/pseuds/notcrindy
Summary: One hundred fics for one hundred cycles (Taako-centric).(Technically for the fanfic100, I guess. WOO.)





	The Stolen Century

**Author's Note:**

> grief tw.
> 
> but y'all KNOW Magnus Gets Better.

On the first cycle, death hits hard.

They don't know what was going to happen to Magnus as they leave him behind, and his absence on the ship is almost palpable. Taako _feels_ it, from the way he won't engage in ridiculous feats of strength with his twin sister, from the way he isn't around to arm-wrestle her or give him piggyback rides or squeeze them tight in a hug.

He feels a loss, a lack, the first time he notices Magnus’s hard candies are just sitting there unopened. He starts sucking on them here and there to cope -- that one is lemon-flavored, that is lime, and they are artificial flavors but they mean  _so much_ nonetheless. Not something his advanced palate is quite used to, but they get him through. He wears them down into nothing with spit, idly, no matter what he does.

The worst part is watching Lup cry. He never wears his emotions close to the cuff, and she knows this about him, but she is open and free with hers. She weeps on him, on Lucretia, on Merle, on anyone who will listen, and sometimes Lucretia weeps with her. He strokes her hair softly and says he knows, that he is so _sorry,_ and he makes her favorite foods and desserts just so she’ll eat (all while refusing to eat himself) and he offers her hard candies. They seem to help her, too.

She likes the red ones the best.

Things are quiet and solemn for a long time. They hold a funeral. Lucretia has written a eulogy about how full of life he’d been, how eager he had been to prove himself to the Power Bear and to the world, how he was _so,_ so young. How strong he was, not only physically, but in spirit and heart to stay behind and help cubs and the like to safety, even in the throes of the Hunger.

“Was _stupid,_ ” he finally privately admits to Merle.

“Stupid?” Even Merle, usually so peaceful, seems to take offense at this at first. “He sacrificed himself so that he could _help others, help animals, help children._ How is that _stupid?_ ”

“He _knew_ the Hunger was gonna get ‘em all,” Taako seethes, tears starting to pour down his cheeks, and as soon as they do and he hugs himself tight, Merle softens. “He _knew,_ but he sacrificed himself _anyway,_ and we might _never see him again. Omec on a cracker._ ”

“It’s Oghma,” Merle gently reminds him, “not Omec.”

“Psch, _whatever,_ ” Taako kicks his leg out. “ _Not_ the point. Lup ‘n’ I were told about the guy, sure, but I ain’t that big on gods. And maybe, after witnessing the _profound amount of bullshit_ that we all just have, maybe that’s not such a bad idea.”

“How so?” Merle asks. His eyes are kind and curious.

Taako hates it.

“Can you _honestly_ tell me that after witnessing what we just fucking witnessed, on _top_ of witnessing the destruction of our own home plane, you believe that the gods _care? At all?_ How can they _care_ when things like this happen? How do you know they’re not just fucking _laughing it up_ about our plight up there, havin’ some sick ethereal party or some shit at our expense?” It all comes out in an angry, hurting rush of words and feelings and he hates that they are happening and he hates that he is saying anything and he hates  _everything so much_ all he can do is recoil again, back into himself. “And that mongoose family, what about them? What’s the point of _that_ now? I know a _literal dead language._ And it _sucks._ ”

Hot, furious tears spill down his cheeks, but he won't wail or anything like that. Too proud and fed up for that bullshit, honestly.

“Yeah, Taako, you’re right,” Merle says after a moment, sighing.

“What?” Taako looks up at him in disbelief.

“You’re right. It _does_ suck. And you know what, I _don’t_ know that Pan’s not having a good laugh at my expense. He probably does sometimes -- I do some _stupid shit, y’know?_ Sometimes he’s bound to think I’m the most righteous idiot he’s ever _seen._ But I… I _believe_ he can help me get back up. I believe he can help me recover. I believe he was there with Magnus when he died, in some way, watching over him. And I believe he’ll be watching over us.”

“But _why?_ ”

“Why do I believe, you mean?” Taako nods. “Well, it… ...it sure beats not believing, huh? It _comforts_ me, Taako. It makes me feel better, and it’s my way of life. I can only live in my truth, y’know? I’d much rather think that Magnus had someone loving looking out for him--than think that nothing really cared. And y’know what? I like thinking he’s looking out for you, too. You ‘n’ your sister ‘n’ Davenport ‘n’ Lucretia ‘n’ all of us. It’s not a bad thought, is it?”

“No,” Taako admits. “I guess not. Can you… ...talk to Lup about it? I don’t know how.”

“Sure,” Merle agrees, shrugging as he sits up. He always wears the _tackiest_ _beach shirts,_ Taako notes, and it makes him smile just a little. “But I think she’d rather hear from you.”

As Merle goes off to talk with Lup, Taako has a lot to think about.

Early the next morning, he stirs her from sleep. “Lulu?” She's on the top bunk. Had called “dibs” and was too strong for him to fight back.

“Yeah, Taaks?”

“Do you need to talk to me about Magnus?”

She's silent for a second. “Do… ...you need to talk to _me_ about Magnus?” She doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, he realizes. She thinks that if she expresses her grief in front of Taako he’ll be _uncomfortable,_ and that is  _awful,_ and he has to put a stop to it pretty much immediately, right fucking now. Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect two-hundred gold coins.

“We _both_ need to,” he decides. “Talk. About Magnus. Because _fuck._ ”

“Fuck _indeed,_ ” she says, sobbing already as she climbs down to the bottom bunk to cuddle with him. He strokes her hair, letting her lay her head in his lap, and he tries his best to soothe her. “Taako, he was one of my best friends here so far, and it’s not _fair._ We were both so _strong_ and so _rad_ and so _funny_ and we could both play keepaway with your _shit--_ ”

When Taako laughs, he's surprised to find himself with a little sob in his throat. “That part wasn’t my favorite thing about the big fella, not gonna lie.”

She laughs through her sobs and smiled. “That’s okay. I just miss him, is all.”

“I know, Lulu,” he reassures her softly, still stroking her hair. “I miss him, too. But it’ll get better with time, you'll see.”

Over the course of the year, it does. There’ll be days when he’d dream about Magnus still, and those’ll be rough, and when Magnus’s birthday rolls around it kind of sucks. Candlenights, too, is really painful. He’d always liked wearing big dumb sweaters with candles on them and flashing lights and shit. He’d always liked decorating the Candlenights bush. He _loved_ gingerbread. He’d told them all these things, making idle conversation, and they’d never committed it to memory before.

Taako and Lup collab on a _super righteous homemade gingerbread house,_ fabulously decorated, in his honor.

Sometimes he talks to Magnus when he's alone. Asks how is he doing, buddy? Same void, same space. Same interplanar shenanigans. _Sometimes we eat astronaut food but that shit sucks, so mostly Taako just treats ‘em to a good real meal._

_Are you with those cubs, Magnus? Are they grateful?_

_You better know you’re brave._

_You better know you’re a hero, or I’ll kick your ass when I get over there._

Lucretia withdraws more than usual. They’d been bonding just a little bit that first cycle, so this is especially hard on her. Taako’s noticed and thought about it and he can tell that--ugh--this is what Magnus would want, so he even pays her a visit, towards the end of the year.

He knocks politely.

“Hey, Lucretia, can I come in?”

She’s the youngest. Fuck. She’s probably been taking this _so hard_ and Taako hasn’t even thought about it, not _enough_ anyway because he’s a self-centered dingus. He waits and hears her extremely quiet voice.

“...Come in, Taako.”

She _hasn’t_ been sobbing. She’s just been writing, naturally. Books cover her entire room, and he’s willing to bet they’re all filled with her own elegant penmanship. Homegirl loves to write, and she’s been dealing that way. Even as he comes in and the door slides shut behind him, she’s lost in a book, writing in two different journals with two different hands. It’s pretty wack.

“I just wanted to say, uh, I know you and Magnus were close when he--uh--” He restrains the urge to make a _kkt_ sound and slice across his throat. “When he, uh, kicked the bucket, so to speak. And um, if you ever need to talk about it, uh, I’m here? I guess?”

“Thank you, Taako,” she says so softly. “That’s very sweet of you, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Maybe if you put the pen down for like just a _second--_ ”

“I. _Can’t,_ ” she tells him, voice suddenly defensive in a way he’s never heard from her before. “I _have to document his life._ His impact on _us, his world, our team. Their world._ I can’t stop. Because--because if I stop--no one will _ever know_ how much he _means._ ”

Taako comes over and sits beside her, doesn’t move to touch her or nothin’. “Lu--can I call you Lu?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t--”

“Lu, listen. Plenty of people will know. They do _already._ It’s up to _us_ to carry on his legacy, and who knows, with how whack things are, we might even see him again. But you know, and I know, and we all know here. And that’s enough. And he’d want you to be… ...gentle to yourself, I think, Lu. Kind, ‘cuz you’re so young ‘n’ goin’ thru a helluva lot. And uh… ...he’d want me to see if you’re okay. So I--”

She hugs him. It’s a surprise to him, and he definitely stiffens, but he hugs her back.

“Thank you so much, Taako,” she says, softly. Kindly.

“You’re welcome, Lu.” He gives her a pat. “Just here to help a friend.”

It’s the most awkward thing he’s ever said, but it works.

On the anniversary of his death, Magnus materializes back onboard the Starblaster with his stupid shiner.

“Hey, everybody,” he smiles as everyone crowds around him, “did’ya _miss me?_ ”

“Pcht, _barely._ Maybe a little,” he admits hesitantly. “Now how about one of those patented piggyback rides, my man?”

“It would be _my pleasure. All aboard the Magnus Express! Choo choo!”_

“It’s good to have you back, my dude."

As Magnus hoists him up onto his shoulders effortlessly, like he’s a toddler, Taako smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> so completing the fanfic100 has always been a dream of mine, mostly because i'm old, but LJ is pretty dead so i figured i'd take matters into my own hands. one fic for each cycle, randomizing which prompt to write with. today it gave me "Death" so there you go LMAO. i hope it was... enjoyable, welp. <3 thanks for reading + caring.


End file.
